Fade To Black
by WhatISay95
Summary: AU. ErenxRivaille. Predestinados a encontrase, condenados a perderse...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todas ;) este es el primer fic que hago ( esta basado en una de mis sagas favoritas de libros de toda la vida que me da muchos feelings sajkasjkasaks *w*) ,y la verdad espero que lo disfruten -w-

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen (para mi muy mala suerte, sino Rivaille y Eren serían míos)

**.:.:.**

**Fade To Black**

**.: :.**

**Año 1918**

Al comienzo de la media noche acabó de dar forma a los ojos. Tenían una mirada gélida, entre atrevida y desconcertante. Sí, aquellos eran sus ojos, coronados por una frente fina y elegante, a pocos centímetros de un corto cabello castaño oscuro. Distanció un poco aquella hoja de papel para apreciar sus progresos. Era difícil dibujarlo sin tenerlo frente a él, pero, por una parte, nunca habría podido hacerlo en su presencia, porque desde que llegó de Tokyo había procurado guardar siempre las distancias. Pero éste cada día se le acercaba más, y a él cada día le resultaba más difícil resistirse. Por eso iba a marcharse por la mañana, a la India, a América, no lo sabía , y realmente no le importaba, porque en cualquier otro lugar las cosas serían más fáciles que allí.

Se inclinó de nuevo sobre el dibujo y suspiro mientras difuminaba con el pulgar el carboncillo para perfeccionar el mohín del fino labio inferior. Ese trozo de papel inerte no era mas que un impostor despiadado, pero también la única forma de llevárselo consigo.  
Luego, irguiéndose en la silla tapizada de cuero de la biblioteca, sintió aquel roce cálido y familiar en la nuca.

_Era él._

Su sola proximidad le proporcionada un calor extraordinario, como el calor que desprende un tronco cuando cuando se resquebraja en la chimenea y va reduciéndose a cenizas. lo sabia sin tener que voltearse: él estaba allí. Escondió el retrato entre el montón de papeles que tenía en el regazo; de él, sin embargo, no iba a poder esconderse tan simplemente. Miró hacia el sofá borgoña que había al fondo del salón, donde apenas unas horas antes él, con un smoking negro y algo rezagado de los demás invitados, se había levantado súbitamente para aplaudir a la hija mayor del anfitrión, que acababa de interpretar una pieza al violín de forma magistral. Miró hacia el otro lado de la estancia, al mismo lugar donde el día anterior se le había acercado sigilosamente con una sonrisa alegre en sus labios. Él aún creía que la atracción que había sentido hacia su persona había sentido hacia su persona era inocente, que el hecho de que se encontrarán tan a menudo frente a la entrada de la universidad era... una feliz coincidencia. ¡Había sido tan ingenuo! Pese a ello, él nunca lo sacaría de su error: solo él podía cargar con el peso del secreto.

Se levantó, dejó los bocetos en la silla de cuero y se dio media vuelta. Y allí estaba él, apoyado contra la cortina de terciopelo escarlata con una simple cazadora negra, una camisa blanca que relucía con sus ojos azul cielo y un jean con unos zapatos casuales. El pelo lo tenía algo despeinado, y su mirada era la misma que él había esbozado tantas veces, pero sus mejillas parecían arder. ¿Estaba molesto? ¿Avergonzado? Ansiaba saberlo, pero no podía preguntarlo.

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_

**.:.:.**

**Fade To Black**

**.: :.**

****Ya que me ha dicho que los primeros capis son algo confusos :3 aclararé que las dos personas que interactúan durante los primeros caps son Rivaille 3 y Eren *w* Aclarado esto espero que logren entender mas el fic (?) ok, no. Solo era una aclaración xD


	2. Chapter 2

Captó la aspereza involuntaria en su propia voz y lamentó que él nunca fuera a comprender a qué se debía.

-No…no podía dormir- balbució él, mientras se dirigía hacia la chimenea y la silla-. He visto que había luz en tu habitación y luego…- vaciló antes de acabar la frase y bajo la mirada hacia sus manos.- tu maleta en la puerta. ¿Te vas a alguna parte?

-Iba a decírtelo…- Se interrumpió.

No debía mentir. Nunca había pretendido que él conociera sus planes. Decírselo solo empeoraría las cosas, y ya había dejado que llegaran demasiado lejos con la esperanza de que en esta ocasión fuera diferente.

Ella se le acercó un poco más y fijo su mirada en el cuaderno de bocetos.

-¿Estabas dibujándome?

El tono sorprendido de la pregunta le recordó que vivían en un mundo separados por un abismo. Pese a todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos en las últimas semanas, él aún no había llegado a vislumbrar por qué, en verdad, se atraían el uno al otro.

Aquello era, cuando menos, lo mejor que podía hacer. Durante los últimos días, desde que decidió marcharse, había intentado distanciarse de él, pero el esfuerzo le cansaba tanto que, cuando se encontraba a solas, tenia que rendirse deprimido a dibujarlo. Había llenado las páginas de su cuaderno con esbozos de su cuello arqueado, su clavícula de mármol, el abismo castaño de su cabello.

Se volvió para mirar de nuevo el retrato, no porque le avergonzara que lo hubiera sorprendido dibujándolo, sino por un motivo peor. Sintió que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo al advertir lo que él había descubierto- lo que él realmente sentía- acabaría con él. Tendría qee haber sido más cuidadoso: siempre empezaba así.

-Leche templada con una cucharadita de miel-murmuró, todavía de espaldas a él. Luego añadió con un deje de tristeza-: Te ayudará a dormir.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Vaya, es justo lo que mi madre acostumbraba…

-Lo sé –dijo, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo.

Su asombro no le extrañó, pero no podía explicarle como lo sabía, ni confesarle cuantas veces el mismo le había dado aquel brebaje, cuando las sombras se acercaban a ellos, y como luego lo había abrazado hasta sentir que se dormía en sus brazos.

Cuando su mano le tocó el hombro, tuvo la impresión de que le quemaba a través de la camisa y se quedó boquiabierto. Nunca antes se habían tocado en este vida, y el primer contacto siempre lo dejaba sin aliento.

-Contéstame –susurro él-. ¿Vas a marcharte?

-Sí.

-Entonces, llévame contigo –le espetó

Justo en ese instante él se dio cuenta que contenía la respiración y se arrepentía de lo que acababa de decir. Notó como la progresión de sus emociones se manifestaba en la arruga que se le formaba entre los ojos: iba a sentirse impulsivo, desconcertado y luego avergonzado de su propio atrevimiento. Siempre hacía los mismo, y demasiadas veces él había cometido el error de consolarlo

-No-musitó, porque recordaba… Siempre recordaba…- mi Barco zarpa mañana. Si de verdad te importo, no digas ni una sola palabra más.

-Que si me importas… -repitió él como para sí-. Yo te…

-No lo digas.

-Tengo que hacerlo. Te… te quiero, de eso no tengo la menor duda, y si te vas…

-Si me voy, tu vida estará a salvo.

Lo dijo poco a poco, intentando llegar a algún rincón de él capaz de recordar algo. ¿O acaso no guardaba ninguno de esos recuerdos, acaso estos permanecían encerrados en alguna parte?

-hay cosas más importantes que el amor. No lo entenderías, pero tienes que confiar en mí.

Su mirada de clavó en la de él. Retrocedió un paso y se cruzó de brazos. Aquello también era culpa de él: siempre que le hablaba con condescendencia, provocaba que emergiera su lado mas rebelde.

-¿Me estas diciendo que hay cosas mas importantes que esto?- le preguntó con tono desafiante, al tiempo que le cogía las manos y se las llevaba al corazón.

¡Oh, cómo deseaba ser él y no saber que era lo que venía a continuación! O, al menos, ser mas fuerte de lo que era y no dejarlo avanzar un paso más. Si no lo detenía, él nunca aprendería y el pasado volvería a repetirse, torturándoles una y otra vez.

Aquel conocido calor de la piel bajo sus manos le hizo inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás y gemir: intentaba obviar cuan cerca estaba de él, cuán doloroso le resultaba que todo aquello tuviera que acabar… Pero él le acariciaba los dedos con tal suavidad… Incluso podía percibir los latidos de su corazón a través del fino piyama de algodón.

Sí, él, tenia razón: no había nada más importante que aquello. Nunca lo había habido. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido y abrazarlo cuando, de repente, noto que él lo mirada como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

Lo apartó de sí y se llevo una mano a la frente.

-Qué sensación mas extraña…-suspiró.

Oh, no…¿Era ya demasiado tarde?


	3. Perfectos desconocidos

Sus ojos se entornaron hasta adoptar la forma de los que él había dibujado. Entonces se le acercó de nuevo con las manos sobre el pecho y los labios separados, expectante.

-Creerás que estoy loco, pero juraría que esto ya lo he vivido antes...

Sí, realmente era demasiado tarde. Alzó la vista, temblando, y empezó a percibir cómo la oscuridad descendía. Aprovechó la ultima oportunidad para abrazarlo, para estrecharlo entre sus brazos con fuerza, como había deseado hacer desde hacía semanas. En el instante en que sus labios se fundieron, ya no hubo nada que hacer: ya no podían resistirse. El sabor a menta en su boca provocó en el una sensación de mareo. Cuanto más lo estrechaba contra sí, más se le revolvía el estomago por la emoción y la agonía del momento. Sus lenguas se tocaron y el fuego estalló entre ambos, refulgiendo con cada caricia, con cada nuevo descubrimiento... aunque, en realidad, nada de todo aquello fuera nuevo.

La habitación tembló, y alrededor de ambos empezó a formarse un aura. Él no advirtió nada, no se dio cuenta de nada, nada existía más allá del beso. Solo él sabia lo que iba a ocurrir, qué oscuras compañías estaban a punto de interrumpir su velada. Aunque una vez mas fuera incapaz de alterar el curso de sus vidas, sabia lo que iba a ocurrir.

Las sombras empezaron a arremolinarse sobre sus cabezas, tan cerca que él podría haberlas tocado, tan cerca que se preguntó si alcanzaría a oír lo que susurraban . Observó cómo la nube pasaba frente a la cara de él: por un instante, en sus ojos vio un destello de reconocimiento.

_ Después ya no hubo mas nada: nada en absoluto_

**Año 2018**

Eren entró con diez minutos de retraso en el vestíbulo iluminado con luces fluorescentes de la escuela Espada y Cruz. Un guardia de torso corpulento y mejillas sonrosadas, con un porta papeles bajo el brazo, que parecía de hierro, ya estaba dando instrucciones, lo cual significaba que Eren volvería a ir al remolque.

-Así que, recuerden: recetas, residencias y rojas -le espetó el guardia a su grupo de tres estudiantes que estaban a espaldas de Eren-. Si siguen estas reglas básicas. estarán a salvo.

Eren no perdió tiempo y se unió al grupo. Aún no estaba seguro de si había cumplido bien aquel montón de documentos que le habían entregado, ni si el guardia de cabeza rapada era hombre o mujer, ni si alguien le ayudaría a llevar la enorme maleta que acarreaba, ni siquiera si sus padres iban a deshacerse de su querido Lamborgini Aventador negro en cuanto volvieran a casa. Durante todo el verano le habían amenazado con venderlo, y ahora tenían un motivo que ni siquiera Eren podía rebatir: a ningún alumno se le permitía tener coche en la nueva escuela. Bueno, nuevo reformatorio, para ser exactos.

Todavía se estaba acostumbrado a esa palabra.

-Eh... perdone, pero ¿podría repetir eso que ha dicho?- le pidió al guardia-. ¿Como era? ¿Recetas...?

-Vaya, miren quién ha llegado -dijo en voz alta el guardia, y luego repitió lentamente-: Recetas. Si eres uno de los alumnos que necesita medicación, allí te darán las pastillas que te ayudarán a no volverte loco y seguir respirando, ¿entiendes?

"Es una hombre", concluyó Eren después de estudiar al guardia. Ninguna mujer podría ser lo bastante sarcástica para decir todo aquello sin inmutarse.

-Lo entiendo- Eren sintió arcadas-. Recetas.

Hacia años que había dejado de medicarse. Aunque el doctor Hannes, su especialista en Hopkinton -y la razón por la cual sus padres lo habían enviado a un internado lejos de Tokyo-, había considerado la posibilidad de medicarlo de nuevo a raíz del accidente del verano anterior, después de un mes de varios análisis se convenció de la relativa estabilidad de Eren, y él por fin pudo olvidarse de aquellos antipsicóticos nauseabundos


	4. Reglas

Hola a todas ;) aquí traigo la actu :D espero que la disfruten -w-

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen (para mi muy mala suerte, sino Rivaille y Eren serían míos)

**.:.:.**

**Fade To Black**

**.: :.**

Ese era el motivo de que en su ultimo año de estudios ingresara en Espada y Cruz un mes después de que hubieran comenzado las clases. Ya era bastante pesado ser nueva en la escuela para además empezar las clases cuando el resto ya sabía de que iba todo. Sin embargo, a juzgar por lo que estaba viendo en la visita introductoria, aquel no era el primer día de clase solo para él.

Miró de reojo a los otros tres alumnos dispuestos en semicírculo a su alrededor. En el último colegio en el que había estudiado, La Cruz Verdadera, conoció a su mejor amigo, Armin, en la visita introductoria del campus, aunque, en cualquier caso, en un colegio donde el resto de los estudiantes prácticamente habían crecido juntos, ya habría bastado con que Eren y Armin no fueran los únicos que no eran superficiales; además, no tardaron en darse cuenta que también compartían la misma pasión por los coches antiguos, sobre todo los elaborados por Ferrari. Después de descubrir, mientras manejaban por primera vez el Lamborgini nuevo de Eren, que ninguno de los dos sería capaz de avanzar diez metros sin atropellar a algún peatón en el intento, Eren y Armin no pararon en ningún momento. Hasta que... los obligaron a hacerlo.

A ambos lados de Eren había dos chicos y una chica, y de esta última no era muy difícil hacerse una idea de lo que cabía esperar: castaña y guapa como las modelos de las revistas y con las uñas pintadas rosa pastel a juego con la carpeta de plástico.

-Soy Sasha .dijo arrastrando las palabras y mostrándole una gran sonrisa que se esfumo con la misma rapidez con que había aparecido incluso antes de que Eren pudiera devolverle el saludo. Luego de unos segundos pudo notar que el efímero interés de la chica hacia su persona fue debido a una señora la cual pasaba con una bandeja de comida con dirección a la cafetería si no se equivocaba. A su derecha había un chico de pelo castaño corto y ojos marrones. Pero, por la forma en la que le evitaba la mirada y se dedicaba a morderse el pulgar, Eren tuvo la impresión de que, como él, todavía debía estar confundido y avergonzado por encontrarse allí.

El que tenía a su izquierda, en cambio, se correspondía con lo que Eren imaginaba de aquel lugar, incluso con demasiada exactitud. Era alto y delgado, llevaba al hombro una mochila de disk jockey y el pelo castaño desgreñado. Tenía los ojos color ámbar y unos labios carnosos y rosados por lo que la mayoría de las chicas matarían.

A diferencia de los otros dos, cuando este chico de volteo le sostuvo la mirada. Su boca dibujaba una linea recta, pero sus ojos eran cálidos y vivos. Lo observó, inmóvil como una estatua, provocando que también Eren se sintiera clavado en el suelo y se le cortara la respiración: aquellos ojos eran intensos y seductores, además de un poco apabullantes.

La guardia interrumpió el trance de los chicos con un carraspeo. Eren se sonrojó y fingió estar muy ocupado rascándose la cabeza.

-Los que ya saben como funciona todo pueden irse después de dejar aquí sus posesiones peligrosas. -La guardia señaló una enorme caja de cartón situada bajo un cartel en el que estaba escrito con letras negras: _Posesiones Peligrosas_-. Y, Marco, cuando digo que se pueden ir... -Posó una mano en el hombro del chico castaño, que dio un respingo-. me refiero a que vayan al gimnasio a encontrarse con los alumnos mentores que les hayan asignado. Tú -Señaló a Eren-, deja aquí tus posesiones peligrosas y quédate conmigo.

Los cuatro se acercaron de mala gana a la caja, y Eren observó, impresionado, cómo empezaban a vaciarse los bolsillos. La chica sacó una navaja roja de 15 centímetros del ejercito suizo. El chico de ojos ámbar dejó a regañadientes un aerosol en pintura y una navaja. Incluso marco se desprendió de varias cajas de cerillos y un pequeño cargador de mecheros. Eren se sintió casi estúpido por no tener ninguna posesión peligrosa, pero cuando vio a los otros sacar de sus bolsillos sus teléfonos celulares y dejarlos en la caja, se quedó sin palabras.

Al inclinarse para leer mejor el cartel de Posesiones Peligrosas, vio que los celulares, los buscapersonas y los radiotransmisores estaban prohibidos.

**_¡Así que no solo se quedaba sin coche! _**

_Esto va a ser peor de lo que pensé..._


End file.
